


Iwa-chan's wet dream

by Baby_iwa_chan



Series: where Iwaizumi fucks up [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Boypussy, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Squirting, Top Oikawa Tooru, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_iwa_chan/pseuds/Baby_iwa_chan
Summary: Iwaizumi's heat is coming soon and he experiences pre-heat symptoms like coming untouched from a wet dream.





	Iwa-chan's wet dream

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction!! Yaaayy sorry if you guys are disappointed it isn't top! Iwaizumj but bottom! Iwa chan seriously needs to be appreciated more.
> 
> I'm be writing a multi chaptered fic as of now and thus is soorrrtt of a teaser? It's not going to be as pwp (sorry) but sex scenes will be uhh ..dirty....
> 
> So yeap!! See you guys when i see you again!

Hajime could feel his cool fingers on the back of his neck soothing the fiery sensation concentrated there. He felt hungry lips on his, his tongue prodding his own helpless ones and opened his mouth to let him in. As the other man dived in Hajime could only moan and grab onto the shirt of the body above him. 

Their teeth and tongue clashed in a fierce battle, both fighting for dominance, both tasting and exploring each other. 

It was hot. Hajime could feel the sweat dripping down his neck, his chest, his back, his thighs. He was qurivering, he realised belatedly. Thighs shaking with anticipation for what was to come, toes curling as his dirty mind supplied the imagery of the brunette's mouth on his clit, his fingers deep in his vagina. 

His face was warm, his neck was way too hot and his abdomen was on fire. He could feel his vaginal muscles tightening as their mouths continued move against each other. As his right hand gently but fiercely gripped the back of his neck, tilting his head upward into his mouth. As his left hand gripped his bicep.

Then all of a sudden the heat rushed down. Down. It concentrated between his thighs pooling at his opening like white hot fire and then he was cumming. His eyes flew open and his hands fisted the sheets underneath him, head bent, chin touching his chest, legs spread slightly, heels digging into the matress as his body curled in on itself and his pussy clenched. "Uhh- AHHH!!" fuck fuck fuck he was going to- he squirted harshly through his pajama pants as his body jolted forward and his hips canted into thin air. His toes curled, clutching onto the bedsheets. His pussy felt like it was on fire, as if it had a mind of its own. All the sensations gathered between his legs as he squirted again. The long jet of squirt landing with a loud sound on his bed in the quiet of his room.

The sensation of his squirt rushing against his walls sent him into another frenzy of gasps and moans as he squirted for the third and hardest time eyes going wide in disbelief as he lost control of his pussy. Iwaizumi's eyes rolled back. He clenched tight around nothing, hips trembling and jerking wildly. "FUCK! UHH! OIK- " 

Bad move. At the sound of his name, his pussy spasmed so furiously, he had to let go of his sheets of cup his sex. 

Too many sensations. Too many for just a wet dream in the morning. But alas he squirted again from the pressure of his fingertips against his hood. This time a harsh but short squirting session. 

Iwaizumi panted into the morning air, finally coming to his senses. Body slumping back down onto his bed. Slowly he removed his soaked fingers from between his legs. They were dripping. Literally. He let his arm fall beside him and closed his eyes. Hoping it was all just one big bad (but fucking sexy) dream. His alarm clock rang then, signalling him to get the fuck out of bed. He groaned, peeling his eyes open again and glanced down. 

There was a large wet and warm patch between his legs, the wet fabric showing off the outlines of his still trembling sex at the centre of the mess. 

He whimpered. A few stray tears slipping down his face.

Fuck. He was soooo fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Yee done heheh i wrote this in a food court (sorry for killing your boner) hope it's not too cringe or awkward??
> 
> Please leave me feedback in the comment section! But DO NOT ask me to write a bottom Oikawa:) sorry!! But that's just my preference.


End file.
